


Hermine Granger und das Gift des Basilisken

by NoctuaLusa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisks, Canon Compliant, F/M, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, POV Hermione Granger
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/NoctuaLusa
Summary: Voldemort ist unterwegs nach Hogwarts und Harry auf der Suche nach Ravenclaws Diadem. Die Zeit drängt und Hermine und Ron treffen eine Entscheidung: Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens, um Waffen gegen die verbliebenen Horkruxe zu finden.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Hermine Granger und das Gift des Basilisken

**Author's Note:**

> Dass Hermines Kampf gegen den Horkrux in JKRs Buch nicht beschrieben wurde, hat mich immer gestört. Bevor der achte Film ins Kino kam, habe ich deswegen diese Lücke geschlossen. Vor kurzem habe ich diese alte Geschichte wiedergefunden und veröffentliche sie jetzt überarbeitet erneut.

Das war nicht Hermines Tag, so gar nicht. Von dem Moment an, als sie in ihrer Verkleidung als Bellatrix Lestrange Gringotts betreten hatte, war es immer noch schlimmer geworden. Auf dem Rücken eines Drachens das Land zu durchqueren, beinahe von einem Haufen Todesser geschnappt zu werden und die Wahrheit über Ariana Dumbledores Tod zu hören – das hätte schon für _drei_ überdurchschnittlich schlechte Tage gereicht. Aber der erste Mai 1997 hörte einfach nicht auf. Jetzt stand Hermine im Raum der Wünsche, Voldemort war auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts – und Harry hatte Ron und sie zurückgelassen, um Hinweise auf einen weiteren Horkrux zu suchen. Wie es ihr gelingen sollte, in diesem Durcheinander wieder ein wenig Kontrolle zu bekommen, war ihr ein Rätsel.

 _Ich würde meine Perlenhandtasche mit all ihrem Inhalt geben, wenn hier ein Buch im Regal stünde, das mir sagt, was ich tun soll_ , dachte sie und kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel herum. So sehr sie auch den Hals reckte: Kein Buch erschien, auf dessen Rücken so etwas stand wie „3 einfach Schritte, wie Sie die Apokalypse abwenden“.

„Jetzt rennt Harry los und sucht das Ravenclaw-Dings, dabei wissen wir noch nicht mal, was wir mit dem Becher von Hufflepuff anstellen sollen!“, murmelte Ron neben ihr. 

„Ron, zum hundertsten Mal, das _Dings_ heißt _Diadem_ “, zischte Hermine. Besorgt schaute sie sich um, ob ihnen auch niemand zuhörte. Aber alle schienen aufgeregt durcheinander zu reden und achteten gar nicht auf sie. „Und wie sollen wir den Becher denn jetzt auch zerstören? Ohne Gryffindors Schwert haben wir keine Möglichkeit – und das hat Griphook uns gestohlen…“ Frustriert schlug sie mit der Hand auf die Tasche ihres Umhangs, in der sie den Becher trug. 

„Hermine!“ Ron fuhr herum und packte seine Freundin am Arm. Der Blick mit dem sie ihn daraufhin durchbohrte, war so ärgerlich, dass er auf der Stelle losließ und sehr viel leiser fortfuhr: „Basiliskengift zerstört Horkruxe!“

Sie schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Ja, und?“ Natürlich zerstörte Basiliskengift Horkruxe, das wusste sie genauso gut wie er. Aber es war ja glücklicherweise nicht so, als warte ein solches Untier um die nächste Ecke. Schon bei dieser Vorstellung lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es war Jahre her, aber seit ihrer Begegnung mit Slytherins Monster konnte sie nicht einmal mehr Abbildungen von Schlangen anschauen, ohne dass ihr Magen sich zusammenzog.

„Hermine, wir müssen sofort auf die Toilette!“, drängte Ron. Er zog Hermine ohne ein weiteres Wort mit sich durch den Ausgang des Raums der Wünsche. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen und einen kurzen Blick mit einer sehr erstaunt dreinblickenden Ginny zu wechseln, bevor die niedrige Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Hintereinander rannten sie die steile, gewundene Treppe hinauf, wobei Ron immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm.

„Ron, was hast du vor?“, keuchte Hermine. Sie hatte Mühe, bei Rons Geschwindigkeit mitzuhalten. Doch er hielt ihre Hand fest in seiner und zog sie am Ende der Treppe in einen Korridor im fünften Stock. Hermine erkannte die Gemälde wieder, während ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als so schnell zu rennen wie sie nur konnte. „Harry hat gesagt, dass wir im Raum der Wünsche auf ihn warten sollen!“

„Der tote Basilisk! In der Kammer des Schreckens muss immer noch der tote Basilisk herumliegen!“, stieß Ron hervor. „Wenn wir dort hinkommen, können wir den Becher zerstören!“ Er warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter. „Hermine, wir müssen jede Chance nutzen, die wir haben. Voldemort kann jeden Moment in Hogwarts ankommen und dann ist es zu spät!“

Für einen Moment war Hermine sprachlos. Wie hatte sie das übersehen können? Nun, vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass sie jeden Gedanken an das riesenhafte Monster schnell verdrängte.

„Ron, wir müssen trotzdem langsamer gehen“, wisperte sie schließlich. „Wir müssen leise sein, sonst hört uns jemand.“

Widerstrebend verlangsamte Ron seine Schritte, aber ihre Hand ließ er nicht los. So schlichen sie durch das nächtliche Schloss, deutlich leiser jetzt.

Hermine wünschte, sie hätten Harrys Tarnumhang bei sich wie in all den anderen Nächten, als sie mit ihren Freunden durch das Schloss geschlichen war. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ausgerechnet heute Nacht jemand sie entdeckte...

In diesem Augenblick hörte sie Schritte, pochende Absätze. Sie kamen auf sie zu und anhand der Lautstärke schätzte Hermine, dass die Person nur wenige Meter von der nächsten Korridorecke entfernt sein konnte.

Ron hatte sie ebenfalls bemerkt und erstarrte neben ihr.

Hermine aber löste sich von seiner Hand, sprang zur nächsten Tür und zerrte an der Klinke. Doch diese bewegte sich keinen Milimeter. Die ganze Tür um sie herum schien sich zu versteifen.

„Oh bitte, lass uns rein!“, flüsterte Hermine eindringlich und plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür, ganz ohne Widerstand zu leisten.

„Warum denn nicht gleich so“, knarrte eine leise Stimme. „‘n bisschen Freundlichkeit hat noch niemandem geschadet!“

Hermine beachtete die widerspenstige Tür nicht weiter, sondern verschwand mit Ron im Schlepptau in dem kleinen Raum dahinter. Es war kaum mehr als ein Besenschrank. Als Hermine die Tür ins Schloss zog, streifte etwas Weiches, Feuchtes über ihren Stirn. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie einen Schrei. Doch der Schein ihres Zauberstabes zeigte ihr, dass es nur ein Wischmob war.

„So ein eingebildeter Schrank!“, schimpfte Ron.  
Hermine presste ihm die Hand auf den Mund. „Still!“

Die Schritte kamen näher, die Absätze pochten jetzt schneller auf den Boden, als hätten sie die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Hermine hielt den Atem an.

 _Lauf vorbei! Lauf bitte, bitte vorbei!_ , dachte sie.

Doch die Schritte verharrten direkt vor der Tür.

 _Man hat uns gehört._ Hermine grub ihre Fingernägel in Rons Arm. _Man hat uns gehört und gleich geht die Tür auf und dann...!_

Hände umfassten die Türklinke und rüttelten daran, doch auch dieses Mal weigerte der Schrank sich, einfach so aufzugehen. Und wer auch immer da draußen war, kam nicht auf die Idee, freundlich um Einlass zu bitten.Nach kurzer Zeit und einem wüsten Fluch, in dem das Wort „Feuerholz“ vorkam, entfernten sich die Schritte wieder, gingen weiter den Korridor hinunter. 

„Mensch, Hermine!“, flüsterte Ron nach einigen Momenten angespannter Stille. „Lässt du vielleicht mal meinen Arm los?“  
Erstaunt schaute Hermine nach unten. Tatsächlich, sie hielt ihn immer noch fest. Um ihre Fingerspitzen herum hatten sich weiße Flecken gebildet. Vorsichtig löste sie ihren Griff und sah, wie das Blut zurückströmte und sein Arm wieder rosig wurde – überall dort, wo keine silbrigen Narben waren jedenfalls. „Entschuldigung, ich…“  
Ron drückte sie wortlos an sich. Sie spürte, dass sein Herz fast ebenso schnell schlug wie ihres. Sie war nicht die einzige, die Angst hatte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie die Besenkammer. Leise wie Schatten schlichen sie durch die Korridore. Vor jeder Kurve blieben sie mit angehaltenem Atem stehen und lauschten in die Dunkelheit vor ihnen, während ihnen gleichzeitig die Angst im Nacken saß, dass sich jemand von hinten nähern könnte. Doch sie erreichten das Mädchenklo im ersten Stock ohne weitere Beinahe-Begegnungen. Trotzdem klebte Hermines Umhang an ihrem Rücken und ihr Herz raste als sei sie die Strecke in Weltrekordzeit gerannt.

Ihre Füße patschten in Wasser, als Ron und Hermine über die Kordel mit dem „Geschlossen“-Schild stiegen. Unter der Tür quoll eine Wasserlache hervor. Anscheinend hatte die Maulende Myrthe das Klo wieder einmal überschwemmt.

„Hoffentlich ist Myrthe nicht mehr da!“, flüsterte Hermine, als Ron langsam die quietschende Tür aufdrückte.

„Das habe ich gehört!“ Aus einer der Kabinen schoss der Geist des Mädchens hervor und stoppte nur Zentimeter vor Hermine, die einen Satz zurück machte.

„Myrthe!“, stieß Ron hervor, seine Stimme eher erschrocken als wütend. „Sei still!“

„Sei still, Myrthe!“, heulte das Gespenst. „Ihr seid genau wie alle anderen! Ihr mögt mich nicht. Niemand mag mich! Niemand will sich mit mir unterhalten!“ Sie stutzte und reckte ihr perlweißes Kinn angriffslustig vor. „Warum treibt ihr euch dann in meiner Toilette herum, hä?“  
  
Ängstlich blickte Hermine über ihre Schulter zurück in den Korridor. Sie war sich sicher, dass Myrthes Gekreisch innerhalb kürzester Zeit sämtliche Carrow-Anhänger*innen auf den Plan rufen würde. Sie musste dringend etwas tun! Aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, ob der Stillezauber auch bei Geistern wirkte. Dabei hatte sie doch ganz sicher vor einigen Jahren etwas dazu gelesen! Es half nichts, sie musste einen anderen Weg gehen – einen, der ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel.  
  
„Myrthe“, sagte sie und hob in gespieltem Entsetzen die Hand an ihre Wange. „Was ist das denn da an deinem Kinn? Ist das etwa... ein Pickel?“

Die Augen des Geistes weiteten sich hinter ihren runden Brillengläsern. „Was sagst du da? Ein Pickel?“ Hastig schwebte sie zu einem der Spiegel hinüber, um ihr Kinn in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Ach, der fällt doch kaum auf – zwischen den ganzen anderen…“, stichelte Ron.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Heulen schoss Myrthe in eine der Kabinen und verschwand unter lautem Platschen und Spritzen in einer der Toiletten. Mehr Wasser schwappte über den gefließten Boden und auf Hermines Schuhe. Sie verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich zu Ron, der immer noch vor sich hin kicherte.

„Seit wann findest du es eigentlich okay, die Heulboje zu ärgern?“, fragte er grinsend.

„Ron, ich wollte sie nur ein bisschen ärgern, damit sie verschwindet, ich wollte nicht, dass…“ Hermine rang um Worte.

Rons Gesicht wurde schlagartig ernst. „Sie ist weg, oder? Außerdem hast du angefangen.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber…“ Hilflos warf Hermine die Arme in die Luft. Sie konnte Myrthe in ihrem Abflussrohr heulen hören. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf raunte ihr zu, dass Ron damit vollkommen recht hatte. „Aber ich habe auch ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen!“

„Ich nicht.“ Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können es uns nicht leisten, von einem flennenden Geist aufgehalten zu werden! Los jetzt!“ Nachdenklich betrachtete er erst die Waschbecken, dann Hermine. „Welches Waschbecken war es denn…?“  
  
Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. „Das weißt du nicht mehr? Ronald Weasley, _du_ musst dich erinnern! Ich war damals schließlich nicht dabei!“

Ron blinzelte und nickte dann langsam. „Stimmt wohl“, murmelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die roten Haare. Stirnrunzelnd starrte er auf die Waschbecken vor ihnen, aber schon kurz darauf hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Ich hab’s! Wir suchen nach einem Wasserhahn, der nicht funktioniert! An der Seite ist eine kleine Schlange eingraviert“, erklärte er.

Es war Hermine, die nach kurzer Suche die Schlangengravur fand.  
„Alohomora!“, rief sie, Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab auf das Waschbecken gerichtet.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so! Man muss es auf Parsel befehlen!“

Hermine glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Ron, keiner von uns beiden ist ein Parselmund!“, rief sie entsetzt. Dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte, war einfach unglaublich. „Sind wir etwa hierhergekommen, nur um an diesem Waschbecken zu scheitern?“ Sie lehnte sich an das Waschbecken, denn ihre Beine drohten unter ihr nachzugeben. „Wir wären fast geschnappt worden!“

„Es war nicht umsonst!“, protestierte Ron. „Ich… ich weiß so ungefähr, wie es sich anhören muss. Ich hab’s mir gemerkt, als Harry das Medaillon von R. A. B. aufgemacht hat. Im Wald.“ Er war blass um die Nase und sah aus, als würde er lieber nicht an das Medaillon denken wollen.

Hermine blinzelte überrascht. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das funktioniert…“, fing sie an, doch er hob abwehrend die Hand. 

„Ehrlich Hermine, ich muss mich konzentrieren!“

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass es ausreichte, einfach so zu tun, als spräche man Parsel. Sicher musste man ein echter Parselmund sein, um die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass Salazar Slytherin nicht daran gedacht hatte, so etwas auszuschließen. Oder?  
  
Aus Rons Mund drang ein grässlicher Zischlaut. Das Waschbecken rührte sich nicht. Hermine schloss die Augen. Umsonst waren sie durch das halbe Schloss gelaufen, umsonst hatten sie Kopf und Kragen riskiert… Sie hatten im Raum der Wünsche bleiben und die verbliebenen Ravenclaws nach dem Diadem befragen sollen, ganz klar. Oder nachsehen, ob nicht irgendwo ein Buch stand, in dem sie Informationen hätte finden können. _Das_ hätte Harry viel mehr geholfen.   
  
Doch Ron gab nicht auf. Und plötzlich vernahm Hermine ein Rumpeln, ein Knirschen und das Waschbecken, an dem sie immer noch lehnte, gab nach. Sie riss die Augen auf und ruderte wie wild mit den Armen, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Hätte Ron nicht blitzschnell seine Arme um sie geschlungen, wäre sie in das Loch gefallen, das sich an eben der Stelle auftat, wo eben noch weiße Keramik gewesen war.  
  
Hermine starrte in die Öffnung des Abflussrohrs. Sie war gerade groß genug, dass ein erwachsener Mensch hineingleiten konnte.  
„Lumos“, flüsterte sie und löste sich aus Rons Umarmung. Das Licht des Zauberstabes erhellte ein kurzes Stück des Rohrs, dann verlor es sich in der Finsternis. Ihr eigener Zauberstab hätte heller geleuchtet als der von Bellatrix, aber daran konnte sie im Moment nichts ändern.  
  
„Und da müssen wir runter?“, fragte sie mit dünner Stimme. Hermine kannte die Antwort bereits. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass der Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens durch die Rohre führte. Schließlich war sie es im zweiten Schuljahr gewesen, die herausgefunden hatte, dass der Basilisk sich auf diese Weise durch das Schloss bewegte. Aber das Rohr jetzt selbst zu sehen, war etwas ganz anderes.

Ron lächelte. Sie war dankbar, in seiner Stimme keinen Spott zu hören, als er sagte: „Wenn du magst, kann ich ja vorgehen. Ich warte unten und fang dich auf. Du weißt ja, ich bin wirklich gut im Fangen!“  
  
Er grinste schief über seinen eigenen Quidditch-Witz, setzte sich an den Rand des Rohres, stieß sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und verschwand. Einen Moment lang sah Hermine noch sein fuchsrotes Haar leuchten, dann war sie allein.

Sie schaute hinab in das Loch und atmete tief durch. Gryffindors waren für ihren Mut bekannt und diesen Mut würde sie nun einmal mehr unter Beweis stellen. Bevor jemand Myrthes Toilette betrat und sie am geöffneten Zugang der Kammer des Schreckens stehen sah. Ja, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Ihre Füße schienen allerdings noch nicht zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen sein, denn sie waren wie festgewachsen. Hermine blickte sich in dem Toilettenvorraum um, als suche sie nach etwas, das sie vor ihrem Ausflug in die Hogwarts’sche Unterwelt rettete. Aber da war nichts. Der Raum war leer, bis auf einen unscheinbaren Besen, der in der Ecke lehnte. Er war ziemlich ramponiert und war ganz offensichtlich zum Kehren verwendet worden. Aber wenn man genau hinsah, erkannte man an der halb abgeblätterten Gravur am Stiel, dass es sich um einen uralten Shooting Star handelte.

„Irgendwie müssen wir ja auch wieder nach oben kommen“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und holte den Besen aus seiner Ecke. Dann atmete sie tief durch und schob ein Bein nach dem anderen in das Loch im Boden. Die Hände fest um Besen und Zauberstab geklammert rutschte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in das Rohr.  
Das war ein Fehler, denn ihr wurde sofort schlecht. Hermine riss die Augen auf, was die Sache allerdings kaum verbesserte. Im Halbdunkel rasten schemenhaft kleinere Zuflüsse an ihr vorbei, alle paar Meter knickte das Rohr ab und schleuderte sie um die Kurve. Dabei stieß ihr immer wieder der Shooting Star gegen Kopf und Körper.

Gerade als sie glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen, war die Rutschpartie zu Ende und sie klatschte auf feuchten Untergrund.

„Au!“, stöhnte sie. „Wolltest du mich nicht auffangen?“ 

Der Zauberstab beleuchtete Rons grünlich verfärbtes Gesicht. Anscheinend war ihm der Weg nach unten ebenso schlecht bekommen wie ihr. Er sah momentan nicht aus wie jemand, der Leute auffangen konnte. Eher, als könnte ihn sogar ein von Hermine geworfener Quaffel von den Füßen reißen. Aber er zog sie auf die Beine und hielt sie fest, bis ihre Knie verstanden hatten, dass sie nicht aus Wackelpudding bestanden.

Ron deutete auf den Besen, der noch am Boden lag. „Hattest du vor, hier sauber zu machen?“, fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ich habe vor, hier auch wieder rauszukommen“, antwortete sie schnippisch und hob den Shooting Star auf.

Ron schluckte. Offenbar hatte er sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Schnell wandte er sich ab und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Steintunnel zu, der sich in der Ferne verlor.  
  
„Der Weg ist ziemlich weit“, erklärte Ron. „Jedenfalls hat Harry damals ewig gebraucht. Aber wir müssen ja auch nicht gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfen, also geht es wahrscheinlich schneller.“ Er lachte, aber es klang gepresst. 

„Lass uns gehen.“ Hermine griff nach Rons Hand. Sie war kalt und schwitzig, aber es tat gut, ihn so nah bei sich zu spüren, als sie den Weg durch den Steintunnel antraten.

„Weiter als bis hier bin ich damals nicht gekommen“, sagte Ron nach kurzer Zeit. Er deutete auf ein paar Steinbrocken, die aus der Decke gebrochen zu sein schienen. „Da hat Lockhart uns angegriffen.“ Ron warf Hermine einen missmutigen Blick zu, als habe er ihr immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie den Hochstapler mit zwölf Jahren angehimmelt hatte. Hermine schaute beschämt zu Boden. Diese Erinnerung war ihr wirklich peinlich.

„Dann ist das hier also für uns beide Neuland“, sagte sie betont freundlich und drückte seine Hand.  
Ron nickte wortlos.  
  
Der Weg war in der Tat weit. Ihre Zauberstäbe erhellten immer nur einen kleinen Teil der Umgebung, vor und hinter ihnen gähnte die Finsternis. Mit aller Macht versuchte Hermine das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, dass etwas in der Dunkelheit auf sie lauerte. Dass unter ihren Füßen ständig kleine Knochen längst verwester Nagetiere knackten, machte den Gang nicht gerade angenehmer. Sie umklammerte den Besenstiel in ihrer Hand als wäre er ein Schwert.

Irgendwann platschte es, als Hermine einmal mehr an diesem Tag in eine Pfütze trat.

„Wir müssen jetzt unter dem See sein“, flüsterte sie. _Wie viel Wasser ist eigentlich in diesem See?_ , fragte sie sich. Auf jeden Fall genug, um sie beide zu ertränken, wenn die Decke über ihnen nachgeben würde.

„Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit.“ Auch Rons Stimme war anzuhören, dass er sich hier alles andere als wohl fühlte.  
  
Aber er hatte Recht. Bald darauf konnten sie das hohe Tor am Ende des Tunnels erkennen. Zwei steinerne Schlangen bewachten es. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten im Licht der Zauberstäbe. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie blinzeln. Hermine schluckte, ihr Hals war ganz trocken.

„Da ist kein Griff oder so“, stellte Ron fest.

„Vielleicht musst du es wieder mit Parsel versuchen“, schlug Hermine vor. „Das hat schon einmal geklappt.“

Und sie hatte Recht. Ron benötigte zwar wieder mehrere Versuche, bis er die richtigen Zischlaute hinbekam, doch dann bewegten sich die Schlangen und glitten zur Seite. Hermine schauderte und das lag sicher nicht nur an der klammen Luft, die sie umgab. Sie zuckte zurück, als etwas ihre Hand streifte. Aber es war nur Rons, der nach ihr griff.

„Ich...“ Hermine brach ab. Was sollte sie schon sagen? _Ich dachte, der Basilisk lebt noch und kriecht an mir vorbei_ vielleicht? Der Horkrux in ihrer Tasche machte sie ganz paranoid. Sie lächelte entschuldigend. Ron lächelte zurück, doch das täuschte nicht über den gehetzten Ausdruck hinweg, der in seinen Augen lag. Er hatte Angst davor, die Kammer zu betreten, in der Tom Vorlost Riddle seiner kleinen Schwester die Lebensenergie ausgesaugt hatte. Seine Angst war vielleicht noch größer als die von Hermine. Sie fasste sich ein Herz, fasste Rons Hand fester und betrat die Kammer des Schreckens.  
  
Kammer war der falsche Ausdruck für die gewaltige Halle, an deren Stirnseite sie nun standen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Mit Schlangen verzierte Steinsäulen stützten eine Decke, die so hoch war, dass der Schein ihrer Zauberstäbe sie nicht erreichen konnte. Weit hinten, in den Schatten, konnten sie die monströse Statue eines Mannes erahnen - Salazar Slytherin.

Nein, eine Kammer war das wahrlich nicht. Es sei denn, man war so groß wie der Basilisk, der vor ihnen auf den nassen Bodenfließen lag.  
  
Hermine wimmerte leise. Als sie dieses Ungeheuer das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war sie wochenlang zu Stein erstarrt. Sie durfte gar nicht daran denken, dass sie ohne den kleinen Handspiegel, den sie damals benutzt hatte, gar nicht mehr hier stehen würde. Obwohl das Monster eindeutig tot war, fühlte sie nun regelrechte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Ihr Herz hämmerte, ihr Atem ging stoßweise und sie stützte sich auf Ron, um nicht umzufallen.

Der starrte den Basilisken mit offenem Mund an. Nie zuvor hatte er ihn gesehen, nicht einmal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde als Spiegelung. „W... wenigstens gibt es hier unten keine Spinnen“, brachte er mit bebenden Lippen hervor.

Hermine lachte schrill auf. „Ja, gut dass die Angst vor Basilisken haben...“

„Jaah... Wir aber auch“, stellte Ron fest und schluckte. „Hermine, es nützt nichts, wenn wir hier herumstehen. Die Zähne kommen nicht von allein zu uns.“

Sie nickte hastig. Ron hatte ja recht. Aber trotzdem rührten sie sich mehrere Minuten lang nicht einen Zentimeter weiter auf die tote Schlange zu. Doch schließlich fasste Hermine sich ein Herz und zog Ron mit sich.  
  
Von nahem war der Kadaver noch ekelerregender. Der Geruch von Fäulnis und mehr noch der Anblick der eingetrockneten Augen ließen Hermine würgen.

„Wir müssen die Zähne raushebeln“, sagte Ron mit zusammengepressten Kiefern. „Alle.“

Er stemmte sich gegen einen der monströsen Giftzähne. Hermine trat zu ihm, obwohl sich jede Faser ihres Körpers dagegen sträubte und legte mit angehaltenem Atem ihre Hände auf den ersten Zahn. Das schmatzende Geräusch, als dieser aus den faulenden Kiefern brach, würde sie niemals vergessen, da war sie sich sicher.

Aber schließlich hatten sie es geschafft. Die Giftzähne lagen vor ihnen am Boden, bereit zum Einsatz gegen die Horkruxe.

„Wir sollten es sofort tun!“, stieß Hermine hervor.

Ron blickte erstaunt auf. „Was...?“

„Helga Hufflepuffs Becher zerstören. Wir sollten das jetzt gleich erledigen“, erklärte sie und zog den Becher aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs. Er schien schwerer zu sein als bisher, fast als... sträube er sich. Außerdem spürte sie ein leichtes, rhythmisches Pulsieren. Wie ein hektischer Herzschlag. Angewidert schleuderte sie ihn zu Boden.

„Er weiß es!“, flüsterte Hermine heiser. „Der Horkrux weiß, was wir vorhaben!“

Ron nickte grimmig. „Das war bei diesem Amulett genauso. Tu es jetzt, Hermine! Stoß einen Zahn in den Becher, na los!“

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Warum ich?“, fragte sie erschrocken. „Du hast das doch schon mal gemacht...“

„Eben drum.“ Ron nickte. „Ich glaube... es ist nur fair, wenn du auch einen erledigst. Und...“ Er atmete gequält ein. „Und ich schaff das kein zweites Mal.“

Hermine nickte und kniete sich nieder. Mit zitternden Fingern hob sie einen der Giftzähne hoch. Gerade als sie zustoßen wollte, erklang eine hohes, körperloses Lachen. Es durchschnitt die klamme Luft der Kammer des Schreckens wie eine Klinge und ließ sie zusammenfahren.  
Die Härchen auf ihren Armen richteten sich auf, als dunkler Qualm aus dem Becher quoll. Er ballte sich zusammen und bildete eine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Einen jungen Mann, der über Hermine aufragte und verächtlich auf sie hinunter schaute.

„Kleines Schlammblut!“, zischte er. „Du willst mich, den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten, bekämpfen? Das ist doch lächerlich! Dein angelesenes Wissen wird dir dabei nichts bringen! Du und deine jämmerlichen Freunde werden sterben und du kannst nichts, überhaupt nichts dagegen tun…“

Hermine wimmerte. Er hatte vollkommen Recht, nicht wahr? Sie konnte nicht kämpfen. Alles, was sie konnte, war sich in der Bibliothek vergraben, mit Dutzenden uralter, ledergebundener Bücher, in denen stand, wie man _theoretisch_ kämpfen könnte. Und das war überhaupt nichts wert, wenn es eine echte Bedrohung gab. Wenn Voldemort auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts war und sie angreifen würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, dass Ron stocksteif neben ihr stand, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Sie würde ihn nicht beschützen können.  
  
Bösartiges Gekicher hallte von den Wänden der Kammer wider. „Du bist schwach, Schlammblut, denn du bist gar keine richtige Hexe“, zischte die Gestalt aus Dampf. „In dieser Welt ist kein Platz für Leute wie dich. Ich werde euch von ihrem Antlitz tilgen, so wie man Schlammspritzer von Stiefeln wischt. Und dann wird nichts mehr die Reinheit des Blutes beschmutzen!“  
  
Nein! Irgendwo in Hermines Kopf regte sich plötzlich Widerstand. Das stimmte überhaupt nicht. Sie kämpfte seit Jahren gegen Voldemort. Schon mit elf Jahren hatte sie Harry dabei geholfen, zum Stein der Weisen vorzudringen. Seitdem hatte sie immer wieder Magie vollbracht, die als zu fortgeschritten für ihr Alter galt, hatte Dumbledores Armee gegründet und mehrfach gegen Todesser gekämpft. Der Tom Riddle aus Dampf log. Plötzlich war Hermines Kopf ganz klar, als wäre ein Schleier zur Seite gezogen worden. Sie atmete tief durch und ihre Finger schlossen sich fester um den Giftzahn in ihrer Hand.

„Nein!“, stieß sie hervor, ihre Stimme heiser vor Zorn. „Ich bin nicht schwach! Ich kann kämpfen! Und du wirst niemals gewinnen!“

Mit diesen Worten rammte sie den Basiliskenzahn in Helga Hufflepuffs Becher. Was eigentlich hartes Porzellan sein sollte, gab unter dem Stoß nach wie Fleisch. Die Gestalt aus Dampf krümmte sich und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Eine dunkle Flüssigkeit spritzte aus dem Becher hervor und um ihn herum bildete sich eine Pfütze aus zähem Schleim. Hermine wich davor zurück, rutschte auf Händen und Knien weg von den Überresten des Horkruxes. Der Schatten Voldemorts streckte noch einmal seine langen, dürren Arme nach ihr aus, doch dann zerfaserte er, wie Dampf unter einem plötzlichen Windstoß und Stille legte sich auf Hermine, drückte ihr auf die Ohren und presste ihren Körper zu Boden.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte Ron neben ihr auf. Er kauerte sich neben sie und schlang seine Arme um ihren bebenden Körper. Als sie sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr, spürte sie, dass es nass von Tränen war. Sie verstand kein Wort von dem, was Ron sagte, aber allmählich beruhigte der Klang seiner Stimme sie und sie ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine und auf den alten Shooting Star ziehen. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und die verbliebenen Fangzähne, als sie durch die unterirdischen Gänge und die Rohre zurück an die Oberfläche flogen, zurück zu Myrthes Mädchenklo. Hinter ihnen, in der Kammer des Schreckens wurde der Horkrux vom Gift des Basilisken endgültig zerfressen.


End file.
